Change Can be a Good Thing I guess
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: Massie is visiting from England to her friends during there senior year of high school. This is what happens when she sees the rest of the pretty committee again.
1. Claire

**Massie is visiting from England to her friends during there senior year of high school. What's going on with everybody? Why do they all have new friends? Everybody had to change while she was gone. 4 chapters centered around what happend to the pretty committee since they started high school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique I own some of the OCs mentioned.  
>Rated: T<strong>

* * *

><p>"Massie Block?" asked the familiar but now deeper voice of Harris Flisher. He sounded confused at first until at first it seemed like he didn't even know her. He brushed his longish hair away from his handsome face. He remembered Massie from his freshman year of high school. Now he was a junior in college while her friends were seniors in high school still.<p>

Her friends Massie's stomach flip flopped in her stomach. She hadn't really seen them since the summer before. Now since she was visiting she took this time to see them in school. In England she got out on the 15 of June and started after labor day. Her friends started August 13 and got out on the 15 of May.

It was now August and she was going to surprise her friends. She had cleverly got a couple of each of there schedules from the lady in the office. Harris was here to drop his brother off because Cam's car was in the shop being repaired.

"Harris Fisher? Cam's brother right?" she asked.

"Yea I dropped him and Claire off since his car broke down. I go to the community college cause it's way cheaper. I guess in England they would call college a university," he said. He walked out the door calling out see you around.

In the door of the office stood Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons. Claire had on a pair of black jeans and a fitted purple top. Her hair had grown to reach her elbows and she had on a sideways hat. Cam had his soccer jersery on with the number 23 on the back.

"Massie it's so good to see you!" said Claire hugging her.

"Hi Block back from England?" asked Cam putting his hand in the air as a faux wave.

"No KISS is still on break and I decided to visit the PC while I'm still here in America," she said but still smiling. Even though it was school she was still going to enjoy being here.

Claire smiled and brushed her hair away smiling once again. The clock behind them read 8:09 still having only 3 minutes to get to there first period class. Cam and Claire had 4 of there 7 classes together including first period chemistry with Mr. Crandell.

"Why don't I go with you to your first period class?" asked Massie. Her perfect smile and flawless outfit had to be shown off to somebody. Claire's smile faded some but agreed none the less.

"I would warn you to put away your cell phone. He's going to confiscate it for the rest of the period," said Cam with the heads up.

"Yea just pass me some notes we sit near the back," Claire said nervously. No matter how bad Mr. Crandell's eyes were he would still probably see them passing the notes.

Throughout her first period with Claire Massie could tell that Claire had changed. She not only changed physically wise with her hour glass shape. She had clothes that didn't look like she was poor or rich that fit her just right. Her and Cam went from lip kissing to making out under the bleachers during lunch. Her whole attitude toward high school and real life had turned to live life to its fullest.

Claire Lyons had _changed_.


	2. Dylan

**Okay so this chapter is for Inuyashadude1000 who has been kind enough to reivew and that person asked for a Dylan chapter and here you go. Hope that you enjoy it.**

"Paige, Paige, Paige," said the bubbly redhead to her friend. She had meet Theodora Paige Henderson back in freshman year of high school. She hated her name and asked to go by her middle name ever since.

Massie was there as Dylan was calling out the girls name. Dylan had her hair grown out to a little bit past her shoulders. She didn't recognize the name brand of her shirt but it was pretty cute with a braided neckline and a pretty bright blue color. Her jeans were obviously Ambercrombie and Finch.

The girl with the name Paige stood in a fitted black t-shirt and jeans with converse sneakers. She had brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind (last years) glasses. Soon two other girls (one blond and a raven) showed up.

"Dylan come on we're going to be late for culinary arts," said Paige. Dylan giggled and pulled the shaggy blond male by the name of Derrick Harrington.

Massie stood shocked Dylan, when out with Derrington again? Then again the did have ah LOT in common especially thinking that burps were funny. They would be together for awhile now she guessed...

"Oh my gosh Massie?" guessed Dylan. She looked over at her and stared, it really was her. Where had the time gone? Dylan had grown up since she had last seen Massie. She had some friends other then Alicia, Claire, and Kristen. She was actually most closer to Claire then she was with the others.

Other then Paige, she had made friends with Hannah Webster and Sophia Pennington. She had meet both of them in Nutrition and Wellness back in freshman year. Through each year in high school she had taken a different cooking class.

Freshman year she had taken Culinary Arts I and Culinary Arts II which lasted one semester each. Sophomore year she had taken a full year course that was called International Cooking. Finally during her junior and now senior years that made more complicated foods and food plans.

Actually her dream was to have her own cooking show. Jamie could have The Daily Grind, she had food. It was like Alicia with journalism and her dream to be a host on Entertainment Tonight.

"Oh my gosh Dylan?" said Massie smiling at her friend. To Massie she had gained a little bit of weight but on her it looked good. She had some good friends that wasn't exactly the ones that she had in mind for her.

"Hi! Do you want to come to my cooking class? It lasts two periods though," said Dylan. Derrick looked at her and then continued to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Come on Block, Dyl can make a fabulous cake," he said lightly touching her shoulder. Dylan certainly had changed some.


	3. Alicia

**Okay so this chapter is for Divine Psyche who suggested that an Alicia chapter would be good. Don't worry she's not slut or anything. I tried to make this more realistic. **

"Come on Mr. Hansen our school paper should totally have a gossip column. I mean more people would read the paper that way. Especially if it came out weekly rather then bi monthly," explained Alicia. Her long glossy black hair reached her waist as she flipped it.

Mr. Hansen sighed in annoyance. The school couldn't afford to print a weekly paper, they could barely afford a bi monthly one. As for the gossip column Alicia ran her own opinion column in the paper she could have turned that into gossip.

Alicia stared back at him hard trying to get an answer out of her. This would have worked more if he was a teenage boy but he wasn't. Thankfully. She still had a great body but it didn't really get many guys to go after her. In fact ah lot of the guys like Dylan more then ever. Something about her confidence or whatever had them chasing after her.

She still had her loyal stream of admirers of course. She looked hawt with a capital H, and then some. Her hair reached to her waist. Her boobs didn't really get any bigger and she now stood at 5 feet and 6 inches. Her clothes just showed what was right. Today she had on a pale pink summer dress and a darker pink shrug to cover her bare arms. Apparently halter tops weren't following school policy. She had goddess sandels on and looked amazing.

Other then her good looks that she took pride in, she didn't really have the greatest grades. Let's just say that Mr. Crandell isn't the best chemistry teacher that came to this school. Her best class had to be journalism and she was thankful that her dad taught her some of the law stuff.

"Miss Rivera our school can't afford to put out what you want. We also don't need your dad's money to put the plan forward. You already write a column just try to work with that. You're a senior and co editor of the yearbook why don't you try working some of your style into that?"

"Hmm well I know I can't say anything mean but... Perf! I can design a lay out of the senior pages of what kind of legacy they left at this high school. I bet some of the basketball players have something interesting to say," said Alicia. She could see how the pages would lay in her head. All she had to do was talk with Jenny Newport and they would be all set. Her and Jenny where co editors together and had to agree with each other on ideas.

The basketball players had to be her boyfriend Issac Bishop. She had meet his parents, Pamela & Nick Bishop, before and everything. Football players were so over rated...

"Oh my gosh ALICIA!" cried out Massie from the back of the room. Alicia had her mark ready to be left at this school. She was co editor of of the yearbook and the school newspaper. She even had the top grades in her International business and personal business class.

"Massie!" said Alicia. She quickly excused herself from Mr. Hansen's desk and walked back to greet her friend. She walked with a slight spring in her step toward her.

Alicia had changed but not as much as Dylan and Claire had.


	4. Kristen

**IMPORTANT: Okay so this chapter is all about Kristen! After this I want to write about how Massie has changed herself without even knowing it. Or I was going to write about the conflict all of the girls had just after Massie left and when they started high school. ****The Second option includes some flashbacks. What do you think? Both or one or the other?**

"So you FOIL (3b + 5)(3b + 2) and you get?" pressed Kristen Michelle Gregory. In front of her sat a sophomore boy struggling in algebra II. Lucky for her she was good at all of her subjects being in AP classes.

"Umm uhh 9b squared + 21b + 10?" guessed the boy. The boy who was named Kyler Emmerson looked embarressed down at his paper. He didn't have long enough black hair to cover his face going red. Kristen sat patiently next to him for the entire period trying to help him.

Trust her she tried to teach him, his parents were paying her 50 bucks to tutor him. She needed all of the money she could to go to college. She still had Dempsey as a friend but he had a girlfriend to be with. She really wished that they hadn't broken up back in sophomore year.

Kristen scanned her mind looking for an idea of how to teach this kid. Luckily the bell had just rung and both of them parted ways. Kristen heading to AP English now. Maybe with all of the AP classes she'll get a scholarship like she did with OCD.

In fact she had nothing but time. Since Massie had gone for England she had all the time for anything. Homework was done first thing rather then shopping trips. She had the freedom to wear sweats with her soccer jersery to school. In high school her teachers became some of her best friends with all of what the PC would call nerds and LBR's.

"Hi Massie," she said passing by the amber eyed girl. That was when both of them stopped mid step and turned to look at each other. Now she really wished she had something prettier on. Maybe she should have worn pink or a skirt rather then her capris.

"Hi Kristen," said Massie with a twinkle in her eye. She was just going to the library as Kristen was walking out of the library. Massie looked down at her outfit with an odd look passing by her face. She had on her soccer jersery and dark blue capris with a pair of airwalk sneakers on.

Both of them smiled and finally hugged like the just meet out of class again.

_Something was off but Massie Block just couldn't place it._


	5. Massie

**How Massie had changed herself while in England. Enjoy the chapter ~ **

"So Claire what happened after I had left?" asked Massie sitting at her usual table at Slice of Heaven. Each of them had a frozen yogurt in front of them. She raised her eyebrows at the blond in front of her waiting for an answer. What Claire really wanted to know is what Massie had done to herself.

Massie had changed without Massie even knowing it herself. No it wasn't her apperance, she still had the bright amber eyes. She still worn her name brand clothes but european clothes rather then American. Today she had on some outfit that Claire couldn't even describe but very stylish.

Maybe it was her confidence and its surely had a boost. She had managed to get a schedule of each of her friends without even trying to bribe the secretary. Something about her had Claire stumped as well.

From what she had heard she was still with James. She remembered meeting him when they visited Massie in England. He was cute just a year or two older then her with thick black hair and penny brown eyes. He was pretty nice to them at the meeting.

"Forget that, how have you been Massie? I mean its been awhile since we have last seen each other," said Claire leaning in. She had told Cam to stay home and get some homework done. "I mean you know that I'm in photography and drama club. What are you doing in England?"

Massie took a slurp of her fro yo and shrugged. She so wanted to say nothing much but she had such a great time in England and Europe. She wanted to know what happened with Dylan and the Marvilous Marvils. Kristen and the soccer sisters. Alicia and her dance crew... Those were some life time commiments.

"Okay I'll tell you about me and then you tell me about what happened to everybody."

Massie and Claire shook on it over the fro-yos. Claire pulled her hair back out of her face and looked at her expectaningly. She knew Massie wasn't staring in movies or anything. She knew that Massie had taken England by storm however. If Massie put her mind to it she could make it happen.

"So KISS wow other then my fab- great relationship with James I made some friends. Nothing beats you guys though. The only other person I became close to was Aria Hale. We actually meet at a masquerade party dressed as the same thing."

"Is she totally beta material?"

"Defiently," said Massie taking a bit of her fro-yo. "She could probably be tied with Alicia you'd have to meet her though."

"School?"

"Decent grades and I'm apart of no clubs. Just spill what happened to all of you. Nobody seems to be talking to one another anymore. What about the Marvilous Marvils? Kristen and the soccer sisters?"

"Well.. "


	6. What Happened Part Uno

**HAHA Aria Hale yes I was watching Pretty Little Liars while I was writing that chapter including the one where we figure out who A really was. It's kind of like an 'I told you so' moment since I read the books (well skimmed them at least).**

**Now this chapter I could take 2 ways: A.)**** go through each girl and write what caused each of them to break up. Or B.) Finish this. We'll just see how this goes to decide and what kind of reviews I get. **

"Kuh Lair?" asked Massie stretching her name out. She waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of her blue eyes. Claire just had to space out at this. What had happened to the pretty committee that caused each girl to break up? She had her photography class to go to. Dylan tried to get out of her reality TV show and the others...

Claire took a bite of her frozen yogurt and looked thoughtful. What should she tell Massie? The truth is what would keep her out of trouble with the other girls. Each of them had there own story to tell it. She decided to tell her what happened between Claire and the others. She had to go talk to the others because everybody had a different side to what was going on.

"Well Massie you're going to half to talk to the others. It really isn't my story to tell, but I can tell you what happened to me..."

_"Wait up Cam!" screamed Claire down the street. Cam started to circle around the block waiting for Claire to put on her helmet. Both of them were getting ready for the high school orientation down at Westchester High _**(A/N does anybody know what the high school is called?)**_**.** The rest of the girls were getting a ride with Alicia and her driver. She had chosen to catch up with Layne and Cam she knew her destiny wasn't entangled with the PC. _

_Layne soon joined him in circling around the circle. She looked the same seeing it was only the summer before high school. Actually during her senior year Layne had changed. Her orginal hair color was hard to what it really was, her clothes nothing you could find in a botique. _

_All of them weren't really dressed to impress. Claire did have some friends that were from the high school. Two 14 year old drama theatre people Syd and Cara were awesome. They even forgot about the incident that involved Todd and the lice Massie had them believe. _

_"I'm here," she said meeting them at the end of the street. 20 minutes later all of the her friends and the PC were gathered near the back of the high school's auditorium. That was when she noticed something strange about each of the girls. _

_Alicia was talking to Dylan but Kristen was texted somebody in her phone. That was when she noticed the soccer sisters dressed in there uniforms glaring at Kristen. All of them expecting her to be the uniform and ready to go on and present the team at the assembly. _

_Instead Kristen was trying to text each of them an apology. And for not wearing her uniform to the assembly. The assemly wasn't mandatory but it was for any students who wanted a tour of the high school. A chance to look at some of the hands on classes in action. Plus it was a great chance to meet some of the upper classmen. _

_"We have one of the best schools in the country," started Principal Hines. _

_All of the girls started giggling and talking until something caught their attention. For Dylan it was the cooking classes offered that came with having a healthy lifestyle. For Alicia it was the journalism program and the fact that you could get a grade for being on the school paper or yearbook. For Claire it was all of the art classes. For Kristen it was the AP classes and a class that got somebody ready for the SAT and ACT... _

"So in short you knew that I wasn't going to be controlled and Kristen was the first to stray. She had all of those soccer games and the team. That was one commiment that she really couldn't give up. Alicia however let her," said Claire letting out a breath of air. She didn't even realize that she had been holding that much air in her anyway.

"I guess it was inevitable that we would all break up," said Massie. She had to go figure out what made Dylan and Alicia stop talking. Claire wasn't going to spill the beans even for gossip points. She had to figure it out herself.


	7. What Happened Part Dos

**Okay in the previous chapter Syd and Cara are not OCs in fact they were in My Little Phony in case you were wondering. The principal for the high school is an oc but not much of her is going to be shown. Penns Place is a place I made up and is used a lot in my orginal stories. A LOT of references to the prequel ahead. **

"Oh and Massie if you want to find Dylan you might want to try Penns Place," said Claire before reaching for her phone. She was going to text Cam to come and buy some lunch at Penns Place as well. "I'm heading there myself."

Penns Place is an upscale video arcade with a restaurant and bar where kids from the local high school can play games. There's a winner's circle where you can cash in tickets for cheap toys from the dollar store. Billiards, table shuffleboard, and tables for card games were fun for the kids that were okay with gambling.

Massie strolled out of the Slice of Heaven with her head held high. She was determined to find out what happened to Dylan and Alicia. Kristen she could understand leaving the PC. Dylan and Alicia she wasn't sure what was going to happen. They could have gotten someone else to join there clique if there was anybody left.

She finally found Dylan with Derrick, Paige, and a couple of other kids (boys and girls mixed) at a table. There was a large meat lovers on the table along with other snacks. Dylan had a stuffed blue monkey sitting in her lap as she laughed.

"Massie I can pull her away for a minute," said Claire from behind her. Massie watched as Claire and Dylan were talking like they were best friends. She guessed that they were closer friends.

Dylan walked over in denimn skirt and a teal tank with brown designs on it. She had her brown sandals on and her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her emerald eyes meet Massies amber eyes and she quickly excused herself from the table. They had every right to talk about what had happened and what was behind the breaking up of the pretty committee.

Massie snagged a table for two and sat down and Dylan sat across from her. The waitress came up to them in a stained white shirt from making slurpies all afternoon. Her blue jeans and airwalk sneakers had the same stains on them as well. Her long ginger hair pulled back into a high ponytail that swung as she walked.

Massie just ordered a latte and Dylan ordered some of the home baked chips and water. Both of them looked at each other and Dylan knew why Massie was there. She was there for answers and why the pretty committee Massie's (pratically) lifes work was gone.

"So why..." started Massie trailing off.

"It's because of high school and the reality show. There was all the stress and the fight I had with Alicia. You should ask her about that." From there Dylan continued to tell her story.

_Dylan trudged through the high school with her messanger bag slung across her shoulder. Kristen had gotten a ride with one of the soccer sisters. Claire had biked to school with Layne and Cam. Alicia was sick with bad shushi and the ride with her driver would have been recorded for her moms reality show._

_The reality show had taken up most of her life after Massie had left. She really liked being interviewed with Seventeen magazine. She liked the attention from the guys. Then she remembered her life at OCD in about the 6th grade. She had spent her time playing it safe with the COCs (children of celebrities) and all her friends that used her for her mom._

_That was when she wanted out of it. All of it. Eventually she stopped coming home and breached her contract. Now she was starting out high school. She had started with nobody trying to use her to get on TV. She meet Paige in her Nutrition and Wellness class. She remembered it like it was yesterday._

_"Hi my name is Paige you look familiar do I know you?" said the brunette. She had on cargo pants and a gray athletic tshirt with her brown hair obviously straightened, glasses crooked on her face. Dylan blushed she had done some embarressing things on her moms show before._

_"It's Dylan Marvil -"_

_"From the Marvilous Marvils. I've heard of that show I don't watch reality television to tell you the truth. A little embarressing to admit but I still watch cartoons plus the history channel," said Paige turning red with a little laugh. _

_"It's okay," said Dylan and then she thought fast. "You want to sit next to me?" She said gesturing to the seat next her her in the middle of the room. Paige sat down and they smiled at each other, finally Derrick sat down next to her as well. She remembered him from the New Years Yves party back when they were in the 6th grade._


	8. What Happened Part Tres

**About 2 more chapters left. One with a flashback about Alicia and then the last chapter. I'm not sure what is going to happen in that one yet. Anybody have an idea? I was kind of lost for Alicia to be honest I don't really like her. **

Massie made her way into the Rivera Estate looking for Alicia. Len Rivera was gone on business in Manhatten again and her mother somewhere around. What had the fight been about between Dylan, was running through Massie's mind. Maybe it was something stupid and then they just moved on. Or it was something else going on?

The door opened and Alicia's maid opened the door with a second look at her. She pointed in the direction toward the dance studio. Massie thanked her before going down the familiar hallways until she reached the dance studio. She peeped in and Alicia layed on the floor of the studio with an open government book. Papers were strewn around her as she studied.

Alicia looked up and saw Massie in the door. "Massie get in here," she said slidding her papers away from her. But she was a little lazy to get up from the floor. Massie came over and sat next to her reading over the papers. She was in England learning about there government rather then the United States.

"What's up?" asked Massie smoothly.

"Urg I have to do government homework and then geometry homework," she said picking at a piece of pumpkin pie next to her.

"I bet you wish you had the rest of the girls around," said Massie getting into the topic. A look of confusion ran over her face until she realized that Massie was talking about the PC. That subject had thrown Alicia off a little bit. Her fight with Alicia really had nothing to with the fact that high school just started and everybody was going in there own direction. None of them even had a meeting to talk about what they were going to pick.

Dylan had gone right ahead and signed up for cooking class. Kristen signed up for all advanced placement classes. Claire in art classes and then Alicia left to take what ever what up to her speed. That was what made her even break apart the PC. Nobody even bothered to talk to each other unless they were at her house.

_"Come on Dylan pick up," said Alicia muttering into her phone. It was sophomore year they had pretended that they were still together all of freshman year. Now it was getting old and frankly she was tired of it. Running around with the dance team and doing miles of homework every night. _

_You've reached the phone of Dylan Marvil leave a message after the tone. Annoyed Alicia hung up and got her driver to drive her to school. Claire always had Cam to ride with on bikes (ewww) and Kristen with the older girls. She had gotten tired of it. _

_She gave each of the girls one more chance to come and pick out their junior year schedule together. _


End file.
